Butterfly Kisses
by Dreaming2BAWriter
Summary: "Daddy don't cry." John Crawford is Kim Crawford's father. He loves her to death and feels sad when she starts growing up. "I'll always remember every hug in the morning and Butterfly kisses at night" SONG-FIC/ ONE SHOT. Has Kick!


**Hey people! So I decided to write this song fic based on the songs Butter fly kisses. Me and my dad want this song to be our father daughter dance! And then I thought about doing this to show Mr. Crawford's relationship father daughter wise since a lot of them are of Kim's dad abusive or he left them or that he cheated. Yeah that happens in life but not all the time. So anyways this will have kick though! I can not write another story with out kick. Except It's our generation. This whole song fic will be in Mr. Crawford's ( Let's call him John) P.O.V. At the beginning they are in Tennessee. And Kim's birthday is on Olivia's Birthday. Well here's the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or Butterfly kisses by Bob Carlise**

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure_

_She was sent her from heaven and she's daddy little girl_

_As I drop to my knee's at her bed night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank god for all the joy in my life..._

* * *

**John's P.O.V (August 5th 1997) **

I am now holding my newborn daughter for the first time. Kimberly Anne Crawford is her name. Kim for short. There is two things I know for sure about her. She is my angel sent from god and will always be my little girl. I will protect her from any heart breakers and will make sure me and Anne (My wife) will raise her to a be a wonderful little girl.

_*2 years later_

Every night I check Kim and she is always sleeping peacefully. But before bed she prays to Jesus every night and I close my eyes listening to her. She then says "Goodnight daddy. I love you." she says and gives me a butterfly kiss. I smile and say "Goodnight princess." and walk out the door.

* * *

_Oh but most of all..._

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride_

_I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried..._

* * *

_* 5 years later*_

We're at my mom's house today and Kim wanted to try to ride the pony Sparky. She loves horses and I decided to let her try. As I set her on the bridle she said " Daddy?" She said. "Yes Kimmy?" I asked. "Could you walk beside the pony please? It's my first ride." She said. "Sure honey." I said. Soon Sparky started to walk through the forest and Kim was having fun. Once we got off she gave me a hug. "Thank you daddy!" She said. She gave me another butterfly kiss. I smiled because I knew that this will be memory that I would never trade the world for.

_*3 years later_

"Kimmy c'mon let's get started on mommy's birthday cake." I said. Today was Anne's birthday and we were going to make here a cake. "Okay daddy let's go." She said. Once we got the mixing bowl out we started cracking eggs and pouring in flour. Kim was struggling though. We kept working on the cake until we put in the oven. After it baked we took it out. It was lopsided though. "Sorry daddy. I know the cake looks funny but I tried." Kim said. I smiled "And that's all that matters." I said.

* * *

_Oh with all that all that I've done wrong _

_I must have done something right_

_For every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night_

* * *

I have made mistakes these past few years but with everything I've done wrong I guess I did something right. Like moving the family to Seaford. We had to move since I had gotten fired from my job. I blew up since my boos was a real pain in the neck! I guess Kim gets her temper from me. So I found another job but we had to move to Seaford. It was a hard change trust me I couldn't bear to leave Tennessee because it was our home. But every night Kim will always give me a hug in the morning and a butter fly Kiss every night.

* * *

_Sweet sixteen today_

_She's looking like her momma a little more everyday_

_One part woman the other part girl_

_To perfume and makeup _

_from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world_

* * *

Today was Kim's sixteenth birthday. I was feel emotional that day. I every time I see her she looks like Anne more and more. We decided to let her throw a party to celebrate her birthday. I heard the doorbell ring and I say her karate friends. There was one boy that I liked the most out of the group. Jack Brewer. He was a good kid and I could tell he liked Kim a lot and I knew Kim liked him to. "Hi Mr. Crawford can we come in." The boy Milton asked. "Sure come on in." I said. And they walked in to the basement. But I pulled Jack back "Jack could you please stay we could have a nice chat." I said. "Sure Mr. Crawford." Jack said. We sat down and I said "Look Jack I know you like my daughter Kim. And I want you to know that you must say something to her before some other guy takes her." I said to him. He nodded and then Kim walked down. She was wearing a blue dress with her cowboy boots. I smiled because she still has a part of Tennessee in her.

I never realized til' this moment that Kim is now part woman and part girl. She isn't that little girl with her hair in curls and wearing ribbons. She is now a girl wearing perfume and make up. She's soon going to spread her wings out in this world. "How do I look dad." she said. " You look beautiful honey." I said. I then noticed that Jack was staring at her. I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Oh hey Jack! What do you think? Do I look okay?"She asked. "You look beautiful." He breathed. "Uh thanks. I guess **(A:N Kung fu cop reference anyone?)**" she said. He nodded and they walked downstairs to the basement.

*_2 hours later*_

I walked downstairs to check on everyone until I saw that Jack and Kim were kissing. Being a father you probably thought I was going to break it up or go mad. But I didn't. I knew that Kim was a grown girl and she needed to make her own decisions.

* * *

_But I remember,_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_You know how much I love but if you don't mind _

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong _

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning _

_Butterfly kisses at night_

* * *

Now Kim only gives me a kiss on the cheek. But I guess old habits go away once you get older. But as she is dancing I realize now that she will soon be leaving here and raise her own family. But that wont happen soon. Right?

* * *

_All the precious time_

_Oh! Like the wind the years go by_

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

* * *

The years are flying fast. Jack and Kim are together and are still going strong. But they have there bumps on the road. But then Kim goes to prom. She graduates. She moves out. She goes to college. These are the years where I wished she was a little girl. But I know she needs to spread her wings and go out and enjoy the world.

But could you blame a father for missing his daughter?

* * *

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room just staring at her_

_ She asks me what I'm thinking _

_And I said I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl..._

* * *

Today was the day. the day that every father dreads but is happy at the same time. It was Kim's wedding day. She was getting married to Jack Brewer. I was happy that she married that kid. But today she wont be Kim Crawford anymore. She will be Kim Brewer. And she is going to promise that she will be forever faithful to this man. So here I am standing in the bride room just staring at her. She's wearing a long white dress. With little white flowers in her hair. "What are you thinking about dad?" She asked. "I don't know." I said. " I just... feel like I'm loosing you Kim. You are going to get married today and I will miss you." I said with tears in my eyes and then Kim came to me.

* * *

_And she leaned over..._

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her momma there_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_Walk me down the aisle daddy it's just about time_

_Does wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
_

_Daddy don't cry _

* * *

She leaned over and gave me a butterfly kiss. "Dad I will always be your little girl." Kim said. Then it was time for us to walk down the aisle. "Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" Kim asked. " You look beautiful Kimmy." I said. She hasn't called me daddy in years and silent tears where pouring down. "Daddy don't cry." Kim said. And we walked down the aisle. There I saw Jack standing there looking at Kim and nodded at me. I nodded back knowing what he meant.

* * *

_Oh with all that I've done wrong _

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses_

_I couldn't ask god for more _

_Than this is what love is_

_I know I've gotta let her go but I'll always remember..._

* * *

__The ceremony droned on but once they said "I do." I realized that I've gotta let her go. She is now a woman and is growing up. But she will always be my little girl no matter what.

* * *

_Every hug in the morning _

_And Butterfly Kisses at night_

* * *

I will remember the butterfly kisses and hugs she gave me.

* * *

**I finished! What do you think guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? I wont know unless you review! You guys should really listen to the song it's a really good father daughter song! Well review and tell me what you think. See ya around my peeps!**

**-Dreaming2BAWriter**


End file.
